Some Kind of Destiny
by ILuvGuysWhoPlayGuitar
Summary: When a new girl comes to Hogwarts, she immediately bacomes friends with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and all the other Gryffies. But she has somekind of destiny that she really doesn't know what to do with. Sorry, bad summary. I'll eventually write a better 1. S
1. Chapter 1

Story: Some Kind of Destiny

Disclaimer: I kno I don't own Harry Potter. If you doubt me, trust me, I don't. The only characters I did create are the ones you don't recognize.

Author's Note: Okay, this is my first fanfiction so please no flames. But do reveiw. Okay, if you're mad about Hermione being a bit OOC, sorry, I just think she needs to loosen up.

**Chapter One**

I was sitting in the Headmaster's office. The old man was sitting at his desk looking sad. " Ahhh," he sighed. " ms. Tomlynson."

I winced. " Yes, Headmaster?" Professor Carradinni stood and rested his hands on my shoulders. He smiled sadly.

"I'm very sorry," he stammered. " But you are going to be transferred to Hogwarts, to be under my colleague, Professor Albus Dumbledore." My face must have asked the question that was running through my mind for Carradinni answered it directly. " After your little incident we fully realized your gift and decided you would be safer under the watchful eyes of Professor Dumbledore."

My jaw dropped. " Professor, where will my family go?"

Carradinni sighed again. He walked back over behind his desk and picked up a large golden envelope. " Ms. Tomlynson,...Hunter, this is yours." he said. " Please read it, but not now."

I grabbed the letter and stuffed it in my black stain bag. I frowned. " When do I leave?"

Carradinni was getting frustrated. " Just read the letter, girl!" he growled, then he composed himself. " Yo may go!"

I quickly jumped up and scurried out of the room. When I was safely in the hallway, I stopped and leaned against the wall. The painting across from me consisted of two women dressed in saloon girl dresses and holdign smoking guns. Th eone in red holstered her gunand said to me in a stupid 'i-am-in-charge-of-you' voice: " Hunter Faith Tomlynson, Shouldn't you be in class?"

I rolled my eyes. Roxanne and her sister know me so well because I'm always in trouble and make the most mischeif. " Roxanne, shut up! I'll be going in a sec." Then I unzipped my bag. There sitting on my charms notebook was that mysterious golden letter. I pulled it out and examined it.

It was a rich golden color giving off a faint earthy glow and it didn't feel like paper, more like a smooth durable cloth. On the front on the right hand side was a shimmering stamp that looked like a shield with four animals on it (it had gotten smudged so I couldn't be sure). Then in a scrawly writing, said:

_Miss Hunter Faith Tomlynson _

_c/o Professor Bilius Carradinni_

_Crystal Waters Academy-House Valiant _

_High Valiant Dorm_

There was no return address. Puzzled, I turned it over to inspect the back of the envelope. Nothing was tehre except for a blob of of green wax. I bit my lip and reached for the flap. As soon as I touched it, a calm, misty, nearly eerie voice filled the air. "Miss Green," the voice explained. " I understand you have a massive curiousity, but please contro yourself. This letter is better read in the quiet of your dorm."

I smirked. Whoever this Dumbledore is he knows me too well. I quickly stuffed the letter back into my bag and headed off towards my next class, Herebology. I quickly exited the castle and strolled across the green grounds. The mystery of the letter tugged at my mind, but Ipushed it back into the corner of my mind. Then I giggled to myself. Bilius is Headmaster's real name. heehee. Kind of like Ron.

First fanfic chappie! please review. no flames. Love you all! smooches!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: hello, again! Okay this is my second chapter, duh! And if you're wondering: WHEN THE HECK SHE'S GONNA GET TO HOGWARTS! Relax! She'll get there...eventually. Trust me. I luv you all. Smooches.

Also, I had alot of mistakes on the first chappie. Please, forgive me. They're just typos.

**Chapter Two**

When the day was over, I had completely forgotten about the letter. Being all aggravated and stuff, I had gotten very ticked with my Potions Professor and to get my frustatrations out I played my guitar with such ferocity and passion, that it even shocked my pretty puppy, Dragon.

I played 'Letters From War', a muggle song, and another muggle song: 'Dream On'. Then I paused and looked into space. All of the sudden a envelope spacked me in the face. I looked up and saw Dragon wrestling with my purse. " Thanks, baby." I purred to my puppy buddy. I've had Dragon since I was three and she has not aged a day. Why? I'll tell you later.

Suddenly, a knock came from my door. "Hunter!" Kelli called through the door. " You okay? You're not playing anymore?"

"I'm fine...uh, just fine. Thanks, Kel!" I called back and waited until I heard Kelli's footsteps heading back towads the common room. Thank Merlin for private dorms. I looked at the envelope took a deep breath and pulled open the flap. That weird voice started to talk again. " Miss Tomlynson, again. I was afraid you had forgotten me."

I shook my head and four peices of paper fell out of the envelope. I quickly picked up the first one and read as fast as I could. It said:

_Dear Miss Tomlynson._

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all neccesary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Nymphadora Tonks_

_Deputy Headmistress_

I frowned. I really thought old Dumbles would be writing to me. Ah, well. I picked up the next peice of paper and scanned through this one too. It was only a list of supplies that Tonks mentioned:

_**Uniform:**_

_We are please to inform you that a strict dress code has been disallowed. The new Deputy Headmistress has brought a slew of new slackened rules upon us. This being the first._

_Uniforms are now able to be decorated robes of any color and design. And on designated day ( once a week) we will do away with the robes completely and have Muggle clothes allowed._

_You will also need: _

_Three sets of work robes; black is the best (no design on these)_

_These will be for cleaning, cooking, and/or detention_

_One plain pointed hat (optional to wear, but required to bring)_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (any color or design)_

_**Course Books: **_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 7)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_Transifguration's Joy: Animagus_

by Alexander Mignot

_Transfiguration_

by Minerva Mcgonnagal

_Magical Plants of The World_

by Leto Mirag

_Potions: A Complex Weaving of Poison, Drafts, and Other Such Items_

by Beverley Shockler

_Defending Against The Dark Arts_

by Anonymous

_Magical Creatures; Bred and Born_

by Lucinda Unoadsct

_The Mystery of Stars_

by Anonymous

_Silly Muggles_

by Arthur Weasley

_Runes of the Ancient World_

by Gary Middlemis

_**Other Equipment:**_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (crystal, size 3)_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_I set of brass scales_

_Students may bring an owl, cat, or toad._

I looked at Dragon, happily chewing on the strap of my tote bag. " Oh, crud," I breathed as I pulled the strap out of his mouth and scratched behind his ears. " That could be a problem, couldn't it baby."

I grabbed the last two letters and sped read:

_My Dear Hunter,_

_Oh dear, I'm so sorry about this. Arthur and I am so worried about you. But Dumbledore knows best and is an ingenius wizard. Remember, all your 'family' is here in London and is anxiously waiting for you to come. We're all so exicited about you staying until schol starts. Old Dumbledore says that you will be coming around July 22nd. We're ready and waiting by the door. Owl us back. _

_Say hi to Dragon for me, dear. Love you._

_-Molly_

The Weasleys! They are my second family; I've known them since I ws born. I was born in their living room. Molly and Mom were best friends at Hogwarts, then when I was eight we had to move here. I go there sometimes for Spring Break and the first week of Summer. I guess I'll be staying there a while. Sweet!

The last letter was long. Or at least it looked that way. I quickly picked it up and read; it was by far the most important:

_Miss Tomlynson, _

_Hello I am Albus Dumbledoe, your new Headmaster. I know we wil become close. I know this has come as a shock to you; especcially after your incident, but it is for the best and essential for your protection. You will be arriving at the Weasley's on the 22nd. You will taking the airplane to the airport at London where the Weasleys have hired a cab to pick up and drop you off at the Burrow. _

_Miss Tomlynson, on a more important note you are in serious danger. You have a most wondeful girft, but it is alos very dangerous and would be valuabe to the other side. You are what is called in the history books, a Dragon Star. You might look at this letter a sif it's crazy, in fact I know you are._

Funny, I really was.

_A Dragon Star is bonded to one dragon and has the ability to control Dragon and Star fire. I know that you know that Dragon is a real Dragon. Yes, dear Hunter, I know. And I think that the enchantment to make him a dog is quite clever. Bravo! Although that mild problem of transformations could be a problem. I believe that when you get angry, Dragon channels that anger and the intensity transforms him back into a dragon. It is proof of you love for him and his love for you. An amazing bond._

_I've also realized that yo have no idea on how to control your power._

"Of course not! I just realized I had this power thing!"

_Well, when you here at Hogwarts you will be my apprentice on how to control your unique abilities. It will be a designated time and would be best if you brought Dragon. I look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts._

_Yours Truly, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Exhausted from all of the information recieved in those letters, I collapsed on the bed and promptly fell asleep to dreams of Dragons and mysterious old men.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the Second Chapter- Arrivals, Redheads, and New People

**Chapter Two**

June 21st came faster than I expected and I just stared at my plane as my friends waved teary goodbyes and called for me IM them. I grabbed my lime green duffle bag and hurriedly scampered onto the plane. I love flying. That's wahy I'm such a good Quidditch player. Mad skills.

The cheeky flight attendnt led me to my First Class seat and asked me if I needed to know where the bathroom was. I looked at her as if she was insane and she went away. Of course I knew where the bathroom was. Itwas in the back of the plane. Duh! I grabbed my nano ipod, my book The Last Juror and quickly fell into unawares and forgot where I was.

Two hours later I looked up from the end of my book as the Cell Block Tango ended as saw the seatbelt button was on. We were descending. When we touched down I grabbed my back and stormed out of there. I was anxious to see my friends again. I looked around and saw Dragon's cage and grabbed that as well. Soon I heard strains of " Tomlynson, Hunter Tomlynson!" I saw a tall man in a leather jacket and a London Calling shirton holding a white sign that clearly read:

**HUNTER TOMLYNSON!**

I rolled my eyes. My ride, obviously a Muggle. I curled my lip in disgust. He was slightly over weight and had a scragly beard. Not to mention he was smoking a drooping cigarrette. Yick! I walked over to him. " Uh, yes." I said. " I'm Hunter."

"Nife to meet choo," the man replied through his cig. I waved a puff of smoke out of my face with one hand.

"Uh, would it be too much to ask if you could...throw out your cigarrette? It's making it hard to breathe."

The man nodded. " Sure sweetheart." But he left that disgusting roll of nicotine in his grimy mouth.

Fifteen minutes later, I was getting out of a cab smelling of smoke and anger as heck. " Thanks," I growled and, of course, gave no tip. The man, his name was Bernie he said, glared at me, but I ignored him. He didn't deserve a tip. In one act of disgust i quickly reached in and grabbed his cigarrette from his mouth and the pack from his pocket. I quickly dropped tham on the ground and stamped on them with the heel of my boot. I held my head high and pushed open the gate and the door and waited until the man was gone to turn around and examine the house.

It was strangely immaculate and quiet. " Hello," I called. " Where is everybody?" I walked through the house and pushed open the doors to the garden...

Where I was met by a huge: " Surprise!" and was tackled by a big red head boy. " Augh!" I screamed. " George! Fred! These are new jeans!"

I pushed the wrestling twins off of me and grabbed Ginny's hand. " They still want a re-match form last year's Wrestling match, you know." She informed me.

I cocked an eyebrow and nodded. " I thought as much! They were so ashamed when I beat them and used every excuse in the book to explain why they lost."

Ginny nodded seriuosly and we both looked seriously at eachother for a few seconds. Then we both cracked up and squealed. " Oh Hunter!" Ginny shrieked. " I'm sooo gald to see you!"

" I know Gin! I missed you too." Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around to see Molly. I was promptly buried in one of her fanous hugs and gave a muffled grunt. " I missed you too Molly." For the next few minutes it was all hugs and missed you and suchs.

When we were all done Ron grabbed my wristand led me over to where two people I didn't recognize sat. They were talking quietly and the boy looked distressed. Ron pushed me forward and I turned around and whacked him in the shoulder. " Harry, Hermione. This is Hunter." Ron explained.

I smiled sweetly and complied: " Ron has told me so much about you." Hermione grinned. " So, why are you transferring to Hogwarts?"

Ron gave me a glance and there was a warning in his eyes. " Oh..." I muttered. " Um..."

Hermione noticed the uncomfortable feeling in the air and bent down to where Dragon sat. " What a cute pup-" she began but I cut her off by swooping down and scooping Dragon up in my arms. Ron looked panicked and Hermione looked shocked at my actions.

"Hemione," Ron began. " Uh, around Dragon there are some things you have to be careful about. To pet him, you have to extend your hand gentley and wait until Dragon has blown three quick breaths onto your palm. Only then can you touch Dragon and only pet him behind his ears or stroke his snout until you have known him better."

Hermione muttered under her breath: " How queer..." as I bent and placed Dragon before her. He eyed her warily and bared his little fangs. Hermione, who had stuck her hand, quickly withdrew it and shrieked. " It's got fangs!"

Harry glanced weirdly at me. " You look familiar. Was your mom in Gryffindor,uh... Allison Parker?"

" Yeah!" I exclaimed. " How'd you know?"

" She has a plaque in the Quidditch Hall Of Fame in Hogwarts. She was really good."

" Yep! Some of her talent rubbed off on me."

Ron snorted. " That's an understatement."

From there we all hit it off really well. Hermione and I actually had alot in common and were able to hold a converstaion really easily. Harry and I though got along even better. We talked almost non-stop about Quidditch and had a really great time performing complicated moves on our brooms. We even got Hermione on a broom once. Then it was time to bed.

I crawled into the lower bunk of the twin's bunk beds. I got their room since I was here. I sighed happily and Dragon cuddled up into the curve my bent knees made. I rubbed his stomach and murmurred: " Yeah, Dragon. I'm really gonna enjoy it her too." And with that I fell asleep.

Finnaly, it's here! Come on, people review! Thanks to FanFicFanatic! **Sorry if I spelled that wrong.**

**r**

**e**

**v**

**e**

**i**

**w**


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Due to a _cynical _critics comments I would like to brief you on a few charcteristics about my Hunter Tomlynson.

Hunter's father is not any known character. He is in fact a muggle. Happy now? I believe that Hunter is a perfectly fine name and if the fanfiction is not starting out _creative _enough for you, I'm sorry. I haven't been able to get it off the ground yet.

Thanks for your _helpful _comments and I will certainly take them to mind, thank you very much.

Oh yeah, and for Cynical Citics information: I'm writing this for my own dang pleasure, sorry if she's not exactley as you want her to be.


End file.
